Psycho Killer
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: LindsayXOwen. What if Lindsay was there for the "Psycho Killer with a chainsaw and a hook"?


Psycho killer.

beccalovesbumblebee- I know Lindsay isn't in this episode, but what if she was? Lindsay/Owen oneshot. I don't own Total drama island at all.

(It's a go!)

The challenge started off with a the showing of a scary movie. Lindsay didn't like scary movies, because they were honestly scary. They also featured a dumb normally blonde girl that was the first one on the chopping block, because they didn't really know what was going on. Lindsay shook her head slowly, as the slasher movie began to play on the old film reel.

Lindsay sat down next to Owen, because she could hide behind him, and he was one of the only guys left on the island that would let her squeeze his hand. Owen made her feel safe. As the slasher film began Lindsay already knew who was going to die first. She flinched as the slasher's chainsaw started up. Owen looked over at the small blonde.

"It's okay Lindsay," Owen muttered into Lindsay's ear. "No one will be able to get to you as long as you are near me." He smiled at her. Lindsay could hear Izzie groan next to Owen. Everyone knew that Izzie was jealous that Lindsay had Owen's attention.

At times during the film Lindsay had to close her eyes, and ignore the sounds of the screaming from the movie. Owen held her hand, and ignored her tight hold as he watched the film.

When it was over, and Lindsay could open her eyes again. They didn't see Chris when the headed to the Mess hall for dinner. They couldn't find Chris, or Chef anywhere.

"So this isn't weird at all," Gwen muttered under her breath.

"You don't think this is another challenge do you?" D.J. squeaked.

"Dude, it is another challenge," Duncan said dismissing D.J.'s question.

They found Chris, and Chef packing their stuff onto the boat. They seemed worried, and secretive. They packed all of the stuff except one bag, and then they sped off.

Gwen looked in the bag, and pulled out a newspaper. "Psycho killer with a chainsaw, and a hook escapes from a mental institution," Gwen read the main articles title.

"So there is a real killer out there?" Lindsay asked sounding like a blonde. "Was that movie real?"

"No, Lindsay the movie is not real," Duncan explained trying to put down Lindsay gently.

Lindsay nodded slowly.

"This is a challenge obviously. We are in the horror movie, so stay together," Gwen said.

By the time she finished her sentence most of the group had disappeared. That left Gwen, and Duncan alone. Heather went to shower. D.J., and Jeff went to the bathroom together. Lindsay was hiding under Heather's covers. Owen, and Izzie were out in the woods together.

"So Izzie you want to make out?" Owen asked casually.

Izzie nodded quickly. "Only if you promise to stay away from the blonde bimbo Lindsay."

"Why do you have to be so mean to Lindsay? What did she ever do to you?" Owen asked.

"Oh nothing," Izzie said.

The chainsaw started after she said that. Owen shoved Izzie into the Killer. He thought of Lindsay as he ran away from the Chainsaw Killer as fast as he could move. He lost the Killer, and made it back to camp. He made it back just in time to hear D.J.'s scream of terror. Owen instantly thought of Lindsay, and wondered if she was okay. After D.J.'s screaming was done Owen heard the sound of the chainsaw in the girls cabin.

"Lindsay!" Owen yelled hoping that the blonde wasn't in that cabin.

When he heard her scream he knew exactly where she was in the cabin. Normally he would run away from the danger, but he knew Lindsay was as good as defenseless against the Killer. He ran into the cabin and tackled the Chainsaw Killer to the cabin floor.

Lindsay was tangled in the blanket, and trying to get out of the bed to run.

"Lindsay, run! I can't hold him for much longer!" Owen yelled.

"But Owen," Lindsay argued.

"Don't argue. Just run," Own grunted.

Lindsay ran out of the cabin struggling to run in her panic. She glanced back at Owen, as she heard the chainsaw starting back up. She fell off of the step off of the cabin, and hit her chest, and her face.

Meanwhile Owen was being escorted by the Killer to the other campers that had been "slashed".

"You guys got us good," Owen exclaimed ignoring the glare that he was receiving from Izzie. "So it was Chef? Good one, Chris."

"So you pushed me into the Killer?" Izzie asked.

"Yes," Owen said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Izzie muttered pouting slightly.

Chef left, and it wasn't surprising that he found Lindsay. She didn't try to run until she heard the chainsaw running behind her. She tried to run, but Chef caught her by the back of her tank top, and drug her back to the others.

Even though Owen knew that this was fake he found himself yelling, "No Lindsay!"

Everyone shook their heads at that.

When Lindsay showed up with Chef she ran over to Owen, and jumped into his arms. His arms wrapped around her instantly. He could tell that she was scared for her life. He could feel her heart racing under her chest.

It didn't surprise anyone when Chris announced that D.J. was going home, but what shocked them was that they were still voting someone else.

They sat on their logs around the campfire. "As you all know Gwen has immunity. Cast your votes," Chris said.

Everyone voted. Everyone voted Lindsay off except for Owen. They walked Lindsay, and D.J. to the dock. Lindsay held Owen's hand the whole way.

"I'm going to miss you most of all," Lindsay said, as she kissed Owen on the cheek. Owen wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and lifted her off of the ground.

Lindsay looked back at Owen as she was being taken away from the summer camp, and Owen. She hoped she would see him after he won the million dollars.


End file.
